<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SD]Shoot me by Yuelaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742619">[SD]Shoot me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuelaine/pseuds/Yuelaine'>Yuelaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuelaine/pseuds/Yuelaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1x10衍生一发完<br/>就是想解释一下为何111丁哥睡觉为什么没有穿上衣<br/>还有心理医生和三米到底聊了什么让他出来时候不敢直视丁哥眼睛（x<br/>还有虽然是nc17但是小三米并没有操到丁哥，默哀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[SD]Shoot me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>人生中第一篇SDw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam简直不知道自己的哥哥在想些什么。</p><p> </p><p>并不是这样的。他在心里喃喃着，我他妈当然知道我老哥每天想些什么。无非是猎鬼，争取活下来，并且活下来之后盘算去哪个夜店找一个火辣的小妞一夜情。当然还有他所谓家庭至上的一切，听爸爸的话，保护他。</p><p>Dean就是这么个简单的人。令Sam恼火的是他不明白Dean为什么要这么想。就像现在，他们在堪萨斯州的一个破旧的汽车旅馆里，Sam进来时候看到巨大的MOTEL几个字五个字母灯坏了三个。他们住的房间从窗帘到床单都是破败的红色，隔壁一个粗鲁的男人一直在喋喋不休地骂脏话。他坐在自己的床上，看着他的哥哥对他怒目而视，而且他恼火的发现Dean穿着这件酒红色的衬衫该死的好看。</p><p>“Hey我真的不知道你是怎么想的。”他的哥哥瞪圆双眼看着他，“为什么听老爸的话对你来说这么难？这就是为什么老爸从小更喜欢我一点。”</p><p>“你不觉得你不可理喻吗Dean？当时你从斯坦福把我拉出来的时候是怎么说的？”Sam毫不退让的回敬道，“我们到现在所做的一切不就是为了寻找Dad吗？为什么现在突然有一个愚蠢的坐标我们就要连滚带爬的过去收拾？他或许根本不在那儿！”</p><p>“因为Dad想让我们在那儿，这个理由还不充分吗？况且我觉得他很有可能在那儿！”</p><p>“你不觉得有些奇怪吗？这——”</p><p>“Dad希望我们在那儿，我们就在那儿。懂吗？”</p><p>Dean说着起身拿起旅行包，语气里带着到此为止的意味。Sam只能压下心底的不甘，帮他的哥哥将地上的衣服捡起来。</p><p> </p><p>哦老天，不要再让他穿这件该死的让我无法思考的衬衫了。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>他们很快到了Rockford洲，像往常一样调查起来。Sam心底越来越恼火，因为他发现Dean根本不想直视他们的老爸根本不在这儿的事实。</p><p>“我们打算讨论一下这件事吗？”Sam企图心平气和的和他交流。</p><p>“什么？”Dean捡起一块木板仔细看着，心不在焉地回答。</p><p>“关于老爸根本不在这里的事。”</p><p>“哦让我想想。”他老哥真装出一副努力思考的样子，然后对着他歪着嘴角一笑，“Never.”</p><p>Sam觉得他要爆炸了，他现在想的所有事情就是克制住自己，不要去用牙齿咬处他哥哥两片讨人厌的嘴唇。</p><p>该死，Sam闭上眼睛。该死，他又在舔嘴唇。</p><p>惹火者不自觉的将一块名牌塞到Sam手中，“我们去查查这个人。”</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>“哦我现在在和我哥哥公路旅行。Hey再跟我说说那个精神病院如何——”</p><p>“Sam你这是在逃避。”</p><p>“什么？”Sam惊讶的说道，而且惊讶得恰到好处。</p><p>“你是在逃避你自己的问题。”医生说。Sam现在坐在一个心理医生的办公室里，打定主意问出更多有用的情报，其实现在他心里仍然有些气鼓鼓的，没错，生他那个只知道唯命是从的哥哥的气。</p><p>“不如我们来做一个交易。”医生说。Sam装作很感兴趣的瞪大眼睛。“这样如何？不如我们来谈论一下和你一起公路旅行的哥哥。你回答我一个问题，我也回答你一个关于这个小镇奇怪历史的问题。”</p><p>“Fair enough。”Sam说，为了情报他愉快地决定卖掉自己的哥哥，“你想问些什么？”</p><p>“你哥哥比你大几岁？”</p><p>“四岁。”Sam说，“在南向的房间里到底发生了什么？”</p><p>“那是他们关最棘手的人的地方。疯子，精神病。64年前一晚那儿发生了骚乱”医生笑了。“这样不公平，你用一个无所谓的问题答案换了我一个问题，下面我要加强深度了。”</p><p>“你哥哥怎么样？”</p><p>Sam愣了一下，“很好啊，我们相处很好，你知道，公路旅行，去了很多有趣的地方，遇到了很多有趣的人——”</p><p>“你仍然在逃避问题，Sam。”医生说，“这样我是不会回答你下一个问题的。我可是心理医生。”</p><p>医生眨眨眼。Sam叹了口气，他也许真的是个很好的医生。</p><p>“我和我的哥哥，有一些矛盾，但你知道，两个人经常在一起，矛盾是不可避免的——”Sam耸耸肩，“我们最近刚吵过架，我和他的有些观点有一些不一样。”</p><p>他顿了顿，“好了，现在告诉我，医生，64年那场骚乱后来怎么样了？”</p><p>“病人骚乱起来，袭击医生和护士，病人控制了收容所。有些人死了，有些人受了很重的伤，而且——”</p><p>“而且什么？”</p><p>“而且——我感觉你心底虽然对你哥哥有些恼火，但是却还有另外一些复杂的东西让你有些憋闷。Hey，Hey，别那么看着我，我可是心理医生。”医生慢条斯理的喝着茶，“你在克制自己，对吗？不，这个问题不用回答。”</p><p>Sam盯着医生有些坐立不安。他看着医生镜片后的眼睛，觉得里面充满不怀好意地探究，这让他如坐针毡。</p><p>“我对你很感兴趣Sam。”医生说道，“你进来前我恰好不小心在窗边看到你和你哥哥刚到这里来在车旁的一些——一些小互动。我懂你那种眼神，Sam，我懂。嗯，出于某些个人原因，我对这种关系很感兴趣，并且足够敏感。”</p><p>“什么？”Sam干巴巴地问道。</p><p>“你对你哥哥有着强烈的情感。你离开斯坦福究竟真正原因是为了什么Sam？这是我的问题。”</p><p>“我——我离开斯坦福是为了疗伤。”Sam看到医生牵动的嘴角，突然自暴自弃的一拳捶在沙发上，“Damn it！好吧你赢了！我离开斯坦福是因为，我不想再离开我的哥哥！”</p><p>“乖孩子。”医生满意地说。</p><p>“而且什么？告诉我那场骚乱所有的事情。”Sam已经有些无奈了，他现在心很慌，他知道这不应该是猎魔工作时候的状态，问情报时竟然被对方牵着鼻子走。但是心中秘密被窥探的羞耻和说出真相所带来的轻松感是前所未有的。</p><p>“而且，他们有一些尸体没有找到，其中包括院长Ellicot的尸体。”</p><p>“没找到尸体……为什么没找到尸体？”Sam在思考，“难道。。。”</p><p>“警察找遍了整个收容所，但是一直没找到。我觉得是有病人藏起了他们。”医生耸耸肩，”毕竟我们不能猜测精神病人的想法。”</p><p>“那个Ellicot院长是个怎样的人？”</p><p>“说实话，我不是很喜欢他，这个人总是给人强烈的疏离感。”医生说，突然压低了声音，“我听说他对病人并不是很好，哦，当然只是听说。我觉得你会感兴趣。”</p><p>Sam舒了一口气，他觉得他已经得到了自己想要的，所以他站起身，“谢谢你，医生，你说的一切都让我觉得非常有帮助。”</p><p>医生坐在椅子上笑着看着他，“你打算走掉了吗？明明自己的问题还没有解决。”</p><p>“不了医生，谢谢你，我——”</p><p>“我告诉你了一切我所知道了，你为什么不能为我说出你的想法呢？而且你其实很想倾诉吧。”医生笑着，“别忘了，我可是个心理医生。”</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>从诊室出来的Sam整个人都恍惚了，Dean靠在玻璃窗上等着他，一看到他就迎了上去，“老兄，你进去几乎一个世纪那样长。你们究竟在说什么。”</p><p>“医疗问题，你知道的。”Sam干巴巴地说。</p><p>“关于向南的房间医生说了什么？”</p><p>Sam将他得知的一切都复述给了Dean，他看着Dean皱着眉头思索，偶尔会不自觉的嘟起嘴巴，并且无时无刻不在舔嘴唇，舔嘴唇，舔嘴唇——天哪，他到底是要怎样。</p><p>他后来还是对医生说出了自己的心里话。</p><p>这时Sam才发现人真的是需要倾诉的，当他一股脑地倒出他所有见不得人的感情时，他觉得整个人都被掏空了，轻松了，简直想飞起来——天知道他已经纠结多久。</p><p>从他还是个拖着袖子擦这鼻涕的小孩子的时候，他的哥哥就是他的认知里世界上最好看的人。</p><p>当然现在也是。</p><p>从前的他将Dean视作榜样，偷偷看着他，模仿他，希望能成为他的大哥一样的人，但是到后来，这种偷看有了其他的意味。</p><p>后来的他不再试着成为他的大哥，而是想拥有他的大哥。</p><p>这种情感萌生于何时他不再记得，只记得十六七岁的Dean好看的简直不像是存在于这个世界上，但那时的Dean就已经和一个又一个女孩儿拥抱接吻，十二三岁的他只能偷偷躲在墙角，或者躲在被窝里，看着他，想着他。</p><p> </p><p>“走吧，等天黑了我们去查个清楚。”他的大哥拍拍他的肩膀，像他的宝贝车走去，Sam站在原地看着他的背影。</p><p>破旧的皮衣，熟悉的小动作，可笑又可爱的罗圈腿，二十六岁的他仍有着孩子似的笑容。身量颀长，坚实的臂膀一次次保护这个家，保护他。</p><p>Dean是个简单的人，他完全知道自己需要的是什么，守护的是什么，坚定的是什么。Sam知道他无法改变他哥哥对这个家的想法，对父亲的想法——他会永远是爸爸的小士兵。他只是不甘又心疼。</p><p>他想保护他，不只是弟弟的立场。</p><p>“Hey，你在想些什么，走不走啊？”Dean靠在impala旁拍着车顶看着他，然后钻进了驾驶座。阳光洒在他的粉色的眼睑上留下温柔的阴影。</p><p> </p><p>二十六岁他为什么还是这么好看。</p><p>二十二岁的Sam仍然想要拥有他。</p><p> </p><p>为什么我们是兄弟呢？</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>Sam的鼻血流了下来。</p><p>“离开那个房间，Dean。”</p><p>Dean慢慢地转过身，看到他用盐弹枪指着自己，眼中转瞬即逝的惊讶之后就是了然于胸的冷静。</p><p>“放下枪，Sam。”</p><p>瞧啊，Dean就是这样一个人，面对危机总是能如此镇定，就算是他的被鬼魂弄坏头脑的弟弟。</p><p>“离开，那个，房间。”Sam提高了枪，直指Dean的胸口。他现在大脑警铃四起，所有情绪都翻了成千上万倍的膨胀，控制了他的一切。他没办法冷静。</p><p>“得了吧，Sammy，你拿着一个盐弹枪，是没有办法杀死我的。”Dean摊开手说。</p><p>话音还没落，Sam扣动了扳机，看着Dean撞破了房门倒在地上表情痛苦的挣扎。</p><p>“是的，不会，但是会让你死一样的疼。”Sam说。</p><p>Dean倒地之后甚至有一霎那的眩晕，但是他很快转醒，捂着胸口吸着气躺在地上，Sam内心深处针刺一样的心疼，但是他还是不受控制的举起盐弹枪对着自己的哥哥。</p><p>“Sammy，我们必须要烧掉Ellicot的尸体，这样一切都会结束，你也会恢复正常。。。”Dean躺在地上嘶哑地说。Sam擦了擦流到嘴边的的血。他哥哥颤抖的睫毛真漂亮，目光从上至下的看着处于高处的他，Dean这样似乎是被打败的脆弱样子几乎激起他全部的征服欲，某些不为人知的想法像抽枝的藤蔓迅速蔓延。</p><p>“我很正常。”Sam说，”我只是第一次说出事情的真相。”</p><p>“我们究竟在这儿做什么，Dean？因为你听爸爸的话就像个小士兵？因为你对于他的任何命令毫无疑问？你就那么对他奋不顾身？”</p><p>“那我呢？Dean，那我呢？你能否顾及一下我的想法？”</p><p>“你有什么想法？”Dean喘着粗气说。</p><p>“你永远看不到我，Dean，永远。”Sam颤抖着枪指着自己的哥哥，“我从不到十岁时候就注视着你，而你，你就是个无可救药的傻瓜。”</p><p>“你……究竟在说什么……”</p><p>“这就是我和你的不同，Dean，我有我自己的想法。”Sam语无伦次地说，他已经不知道自己在说什么了，”我不像你那么可悲，结果就是你把我弄的更加可悲。”</p><p>“那你现在想怎么样，Sammy？你要杀了我吗？”Dean伸出手艰难的摸出腰间的枪支，慢慢举起来将枪托递给Sam。“来吧，释放你的愤怒，Sam，来吧。”</p><p>Sam扔掉手里的盐弹枪，伸手接过Dean给的手枪，然后稳稳的对准地上他哥哥的头。</p><p>“来吧，Sammy，做你想做的事情。”Dean紧紧盯着Sam的眼睛。</p><p>Sam拿枪的手更加用力，离Dean的头更近一些，扣着扳机的手指微微颤抖，似乎一切都蓄势待发不可挽回。</p><p> </p><p>哒。</p><p>Sam突然单手去掉子弹匣，弹匣掉在地面上发出清脆的响声。</p><p>“这不是我喜欢的释放方式，Dean。”Sam把枪扔在一边。“而且我知道，你给我的枪根本没有子弹。”</p><p>他满意地看到Dean瞪大了眼睛，然后慢慢俯下身单膝跪在地上，右手捏住他哥哥的脸颊。</p><p>“Dean，你不会知道我想做什么。”</p><p>Sam可以清晰感受到他哥哥的困惑和恐慌，于是他满意地笑了。然后用力捏住Dean蓄力想要一跃而起给他一拳的胳膊，Dean发出一声痛苦的呻吟。</p><p>Sam内心有一个声音告诉自己这么做是不对的，但是更多的声音告诉他，你已经期待那么久了，你在怕什么？</p><p>我在怕什么？</p><p>是啊，我在怕什么？</p><p> </p><p>他受够了他的哥哥在一个又一个千篇一律的酒吧带走一个又一个千篇一律的女孩儿，他受够了到了任何一个地方都有无论男女的垂涎露骨的眼神盯着他哥哥的脸和身体自己却无法说出无法阻止，他受够了他哥哥傻笑的面对他似有似无的自己都感到羞耻懦弱的暗示却也只能如此。他受够了他哥哥拼命追逐他们父亲的脚步，在他们父亲设计的道路上越走越远而没有自己的生活。</p><p>你就对他那样奋不顾身？</p><p>他根本没有资格称作我们的父亲！</p><p> </p><p>来吧。脑海中一个声音引导着他，鼓励着他，怂恿着他。那是Ellicot院长的声音。</p><p>去吧，Sam。它说。这是你一直想得到却无法得到如今触手可得的东西，你现在有了足够的勇气和力量，你值得拥有你渴望的一切。</p><p>Sam着魔一样拉开Dean的外套和里面的衬衫，隔着里面的短袖抚摸他哥哥坚实的胸膛。Dean明显还没搞懂将要发生什么，瞪着明绿色的眼睛看着他，直到Sam开始隔着布料搓揉他的乳尖。</p><p>“嘶——Sam！你在干什么？”</p><p>Dean挣扎起来，Sam就着有利的位置轻而易举化解了他的反抗。他的膝盖顶住他哥哥的手肘和脆弱的肚子，然后撩起了柔软的上衣，让他哥哥整个胸膛暴露在冰冷空气中。</p><p>“Sam，你在干什么？？”Dean惊慌的感受到自己的乳尖被亲弟弟捏在手里玩弄，那是就算床上的妞也很少碰触的禁地。随着一次恶意的捏弄，Dean惊叫出声，随后Sam低下头色情的从他的胸膛一路舔下，他现在也许终于弄清楚他弟弟想干什么了。</p><p>“住手，Sam……”Dean隐忍的仰起头咬紧牙关不让自己呻吟出声，”Fight it，这不是你，Sam！”</p><p>“这就是我，Dean。”Sam的手伸向Dean的腰带，得到Dean一阵剧烈的挣扎，然后他一拳打在他的肚子瞬间让他瘫软在地上。”这就是我的发泄方式。我只是做了我一直想做的事情。”</p><p>“我现在在想，为什么之前的我要克制？”Sam慢条斯理地说，他现在十分满足，他觉得自己可以做他想做的一切事情。于是他伸手拿过旁边旅行包里的绳子，将自己哥哥的双手捆在头顶。Dean隐忍的吸着气。</p><p>“如果我早就做我想做的，我可能也不会和爸爸闹成这样。”Sam嗅着Dean颈间的味道，Dean拼命侧过头躲开他的碰触，于是他伸出舌头舔弄他的耳垂。</p><p>“如果我早这样做，我可能也不会去斯坦福。”</p><p>“如果我早这样做，Jess应该也不会死。”</p><p>“呵。”Dean喘着气说，因为Sam已经揭开了他的腰带，将手伸到他尚且疲软的性器若有若无的摩擦撩动着。”你以为操到你老哥就能阻止一切悲剧的发生？那我是什么，游戏里的触发支线NPC吗？”</p><p>“你知不知道我为什么去斯坦福？Dean。”Sam褪去他哥哥的裤子，现在Dean内心咒骂着，因为他的宝贵屁股只穿着拳击短裤贴在冰冷肮脏的地面上。”因为你，Dean，都是因为你。”<br/>
“我怕你发现我不可见人的感情，我怕Dad发现，因为我觉得我没办法克制。”</p><p>“我为什么要那么在乎别人的想法，我早就该将你得到，Dad也不能说些什么。”Sam将Dean的分身握住，开始上下套弄，并用舌尖舔弄敏感的冠状沟。Dean被刺激出一声惊叫，扭动着身躯企图摆脱Sam的掌控。但是随着快感的袭来，Dean无力的瘫软在地上，指甲深深的扣进手心。</p><p>快感越来越无法抵御，Dean 闭上眼睛大声吸着气。该死的这和自己或者随便哪个妞给自己手淫的感觉是完全不同的。Sam看出了Dean的想法，无声的扯起嘴角，加快了手上的频率。</p><p>最后Dean无声颤抖着射在Sam的手里。</p><p>“Damn it，Sam。。。”Dean喘着粗气仰躺在地板上。Sam又凑过来吻他，并且把手上的精液抹在Dean的脸颊上，”想不想尝尝是什么味道？”</p><p>Dean还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，明亮的绿眼睛现在色气朦胧，被蹂躏的有些红肿的双唇半张着。Sam看到这样的哥哥几乎又硬了一圈，这让他想起他们在汽车旅馆，每次Dean洗完澡只围一条浴巾出来时美丽的背部曲线和因蒸气而微红的双颊，每次Dean沉睡时趴在床上起伏的背部曲线和毫无防备的睡颜（虽然他知道他的枕头下肯定有一把锋利的刀）。</p><p>Sam想马上把他哥哥压在身下占有，实际上他也打算这么做了。他按住Dean的胯骨，猛地将他翻了过来，然后左手色情的抓住他的臀肉。</p><p>“OK，OK！！Stop！”Dean大喊道，Sam停下来看着他的哥哥费力的再次翻过身面对着他，等着看他想说些什么。</p><p>“你是不能阻止我的，Dean。”Sam说，“说什么都没有用。”</p><p>Dean愤恨的瞪了他一眼，然后叹了口气。他支着胳膊直起身，然后突然热切的吻上了Sam的嘴唇。</p><p>Sam吃惊的睁大了眼睛，他后退了一点，“你这是在玩儿什么花样？”</p><p>“这就是你想要的吗Sammy？”Dean更努力的把自己的身体贴住Sam，他努力亲吻Sam的嘴唇。“这样怎么样Sammy girl？”</p><p>Dean的主动让Sam吃惊，不过他很快更加主动的回吻他的哥哥。Dean的双腿缠上Sam的腰，似乎是急不可耐的将自己交出去一样，两人就着姿势滚了一圈，Sam躺在了地上看着Dean用捆住的双手解着他的腰带。</p><p>“我很好奇你在想什么，Dean。”Sam感兴趣的看着自己的哥哥。</p><p>“你懂我的。”Dean说，将他亲弟弟的分身释放出来握在手里。“既然一定会发生，还不如按照我的方式来。”</p><p>“你知道你若是耍花招我会做什么吧？”Sam说，他哥哥布满枪茧的手握着他的性器上下套弄，他满足的吸了一口气。</p><p>“闭嘴。”Dean说。</p><p>Dean的手活出乎意料的好，让Sam不禁开始意淫他滋味时候的样子，蜷缩在床上，手伸到下体，紧紧闭着眼睛，身体随着节奏一下一下颤动着，只有在释放的瞬间睁大，然后整个人瘫软在床上…Sam能明显感觉自己的阴茎又大了一圈。Dean双手握着它，指尖撩拨到每一道褶皱，沉甸甸的囊袋被很好的照顾到，Sam紧紧盯着Dean从额头滑下的汗水和垂下眼脸显得更加纤长的睫毛，不能自控的从喉咙挤出模糊的呻吟，“God……Dean……”</p><p>就在他几乎要释放的时候，Dean突然停下了他的动作。</p><p>“……”Sam很不爽，“为什么要停下来？”</p><p>“想玩儿点其他花样吗？”Dean看着他怒张的性器突然一笑。</p><p>“What？”</p><p>Dean没说话，突然举起手狠狠砸向刚才还在温柔照顾的，Sam的阴茎。</p><p>“啊——”Sam发出一声凄厉的惨叫，他觉得甚至不像是自己的声音，他弓起脊背蜷缩在一起，他觉得自己要废掉了。Dean趁机滚到一边去，伸手就去拿他的旅行包。反应过来的Sam爬过去试图捉住Dean的脚踝，可现在他的因为不能言说的疼痛浑身发软，结果被Dean一脚踹到房间的另一边。</p><p>“Dean！！！”Sam怒吼，站起来扑向自己的哥哥，然后他就看到打火机划过优美的弧线飞向Ellicot院长腐烂的尸体。火光照亮阴暗的屋子，Sam突然头痛难忍的跪在地上，刚才发生的一切过电影一样在脑海中播放，他几乎尖叫出声，然后一瞬间，他什么都不知道了。</p><p>Sam猛然转醒，头痛难忍。他艰难地用双臂支起身体，环顾四周，看到Dean躺在不远处衣衫不整下身光裸，“Dean！！！”</p><p>“Easy，tiger。”Dean倚在柜子上喘着粗气，艰难的冲他笑了一下，“都结束了。话说能不能帮我把绳子解开，顺便把我的裤子递给我？”</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>Sam羞愧的站在impala旁边，不敢看他的哥哥。</p><p>Dean送走了那两个来鬼屋找死的年轻人，来到impala旁边，“走吗？”</p><p>“Dean。。”Sam说，“我很抱歉。”</p><p>“没关系。”Dean看起来满不在乎地说，“反正你也没有真的操到我。”</p><p>“别这样，我们需要讨论一下这个问题吗？”Sam急切地说，“听着，Dean，我的确是从小就仰慕着你，但是我从来没有想过——”</p><p>“够了。”Dean说，“别说了，我现在只想睡一觉。”</p><p>Sam站在车旁边没有动，感觉有一些委屈。</p><p>“找个总统套房，双人床。”Dean继续说。</p><p>Sam开始并没有听懂，只是看着Dean似笑非笑看着他有些疑惑，然后他反应过来，难以置信的看着他的哥哥，“Dean！你是说——”</p><p>“——把没做完的做完。我可不是半途而废的人，老兄。”Dean说。</p><p>“意思是——其实——你也？哦Dean——”Sam无法形容现在自己内心的心情，“你在开玩笑吗？！”</p><p>“不许再讨论这个问题！上车！”</p><p>“什么时候开始的？Deaaaaan！”</p><p>“别凑过来！Hey！离我远点Sammy girl！”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>